Electrical components, typically circuit boards with printed circuits and electronic components on the boards are installed in environmentally and electrically protective enclosures. It is well-known to mount these enclosures in exposed locations on poles or on flat support walls.
Conventional mounting assemblies do not permit secure mounting of the assembly with supported electrical components on different sized poles or on flat support surfaces. Additionally, conventional mounting assemblies cannot be used to mount different size enclosures required for different size electrical components. Typically a specific mounting assembly is required for each size enclosure.
Compounding enclosure size issues, an enclosure may have to be mounted on different diameter poles. These problems require a stock of different support structures adapted for use with different enclosures with may be secured on walls or on poles.
Additionally, securing enclosures to different supports requires fastener hardware such as bolts, screws and the like that must be maintained in stock.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a single assembly for mounting different size enclosures to different size poles or flat support walls. The assembly should permit easy securing of the enclosure to the assembly without using separate fastener hardware.